fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Bobolinks
Blue Bobolinks Shadow of Arc She joins the Shadow of Arc, declining the offers from joining any Xia ranks and informing the Xia that she is not belonging with the Xia. Zemo They has a talk with Shadow of Arc, addressing some young, inexperienced need in training and addressing a law that is not allowed anyone young join any team. Shadow of Arc informs Zemo that Shadow of Arc is separate from the Zemo. They thanks the Zemo for understanding and wasting the Zemo's time for coming. They remind the Zemo that they have not been there to help the Shadow of Arc fight against the supernaturals. Issue Robin finds it hard to believe that the Zemo is right and decides to tell Blue Bobolinks to join the Xia. But Blue Bobolinks does not want Xia. Xia The Xia invites Blue Bobolinks to their secret party.at their Xia headquarters by asking her whether if she wants to join their rank or not. Blue Bobolinks still does not want it. She turns down the offers from the Xia. Shadow of Arc reunites She returns back to the Shadow of Arc with Robin, informing Robin that she does not want Xia and telling her that she is agreeing where Robin comes from and letting her know that she is not leaving Robin behind. Robin realizes that Blue Bobolinks refuses to listen to the Zemo and Xia excuse of what happened to the war cost her huge time. Bobo Links She joins the Bobo Links under the leadership of Robin. She faces a lot of obstacles where she needs to work on her powers, life, and problems. She is surprises to meet too many avian people like her. Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion She joins the Xia by surprising everyone. She informs that she is the only one here for Robin and the Shado of Arc and has no other choice to join the Xia. She dies. Xia Force When Metamorph becomes a leader, Blue Bobolinks joins Metamorph's rank as a vision in which reminds her to see the possible future links to the present time and as a timeline whereas she needs to correct things and get things done. She is supposed to find Blue Bobolinks on her list instead of Blue Bobolinks finds her. Blue Bobolinks makes Metamorph aware of what kind of a person she is. Blue Bobolinks gives Metamorph a lot of hints where Metamorph realizes that Blue Bobolinks is one of these keys to stop the lot of damages from the catastrophe disaster. Xia Force without a leader When the Xia Force believes that Metamorph died, no one sees Metamorph everywhere, but they see her powers everywhere. Then, Blue Bobolinks explores her potential by realizing what she has to do what she is supposed to take over Metamorph's leadership. Things question her a lot of things as she decides to take it in an honor of the death of Metamorph. Leader of the Xia Force She takes the leadership position of the Xia Force by surprising her team. She fights against the Blokemen Units. She finds herself all alone, wondering what happens to her team during the Blokemen war. She almost gets killed by Loak, the successfully advanced robotic unit with Bloke's program. Saved By Her own Sister Ghet shot Loak with her stun gun in which gives Blue Bobolinks a benefit of doubt where she does believe in what she saw in Ghet as a killer. Ghet told Blue Bobolinks that Loak is not a person at all. Blue Bobolinks tells Ghet that is not necessary to kill Loak. Howevever, Blue Bobolinks reaizes that Ghet did not shoot Loak with her gun. Category:Character